


Nightmare

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Lamar Davis x Male Ocs ♡ ⚣ [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bromance, Crazy, Crying, Dark Character, Dark Fanfiction, Dark Past, Deadly Guy, Different Endings, Forced Kissing, Insanity, Interracial Relationship, Killing, Knives, M/M, Marks, Murder, Nightmare dressed as a daydream, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rare Purple Eyes, Sad, Stabbing, Tears, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Twisted Mind, insane, psycho killer, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Lamar meets a guy named Luka [Lucius] at a bar, befriending him. But, he gets kidnapped by him and finds out that Luka is really a psycho killer.Can Lamar escape from Luka? What will happen to him?(Lamar x Male oc)





	1. Chapter 1 - The Guy With Purple Eyes

Lamar was at a bar, enjoying a beer. 

 

The bar didn't have a lot of people there so, it was peaceful and sorta quiet with nice yet cool music playing in the background. 

 

Franklin was supposed to hang out with him but, ended up calling Lamar, telling him that he couldn't make it. Lamar was now bored. 

 

He gets up as he's about to leave until a guy sat down next to him. 

 

“Sorry, were you about to leave?” The guy asked 

 

“Nah, it's fine. I'II stay.” Lamar said, sitting back down. 

 

The guy was dressed nicely but, casually. He has black hair with purple eyes, slightly dark ones and pale, white skin. 

 

Lamar and this guy drink some beers together. Everything is going well and good. Lamar starts talking to the guy and befriends him. He finds out the guy's name too. 

 

“I'm Lucius but, I like to be called Luka.” 

 

Lamar smiled at that. “Interesting. Name's Lamar.” 

 

Luka smiles back at him. 

 

They get close, getting to know each other. He found out that Luka is near to his age, 28 and was born that way with the purple eyes. 

 

After awhile, they leave and walked over to Luka's car. Lamar didn't feel good as he started to also feel light-headed. 

 

Luka grabs onto Lamar so, he doesn't fall over. 

 

Luka laughed kindly. “I think you drank too much. Or…” he starts to say, a smile starting to get on his lips. 

 

“..or?” Lamar repeated, slightly out of it. 

 

Luka puts a needle into Lamar and something goes into his neck, some sort of liquid. 

 

Lamar passes out as everything went dark and black around him. Luka puts him in the car. 

 

Luka also has a creepy smile on his face now. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - In Hell

_Luka puts a needle into Lamar and something goes into his neck, some sort of liquid._

 

_Lamar passes out as everything went dark and black around him. Luka puts him in the car._

 

_Luka also has a creepy smile on his face._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Two Hours Later -_

 

Lamar has been kidnapped, taken to a warehouse. He was still unconscious, tied up to a chair, hands behind his back, wrists in chains. 

 

He wakes up, slowly as he opens his eyes. 

 

Lamar sees Luka standing there, his back to him. 

 

“Lucius?” 

 

Luka turns around. “Lamar, I don't like to be called that. What's my name?” 

 

“Luka…” 

 

Luka smiles and nods his head. 

 

“What are you going to do to me?” 

 

“Oh Lamar, there's many things I want to do to you.” 

 

Lamar ignored that. “Where am I? How did I get here?” 

 

“I can't really tell you where you are. I put something in your drink while you weren't looking and when we got to the car, I injected you with something else.” Luka explained as he lifted up a needle with clear liquid in it. 

 

“Y-you injected me with something and kidnapped me!?” Lamar said 

 

Luka glared at him. “I don't like you talking to me in that tone. I'II hurt you for talking to me that way.” he said in a dark, slightly low voice. 

 

Lamar got a scared look in his eyes and stayed quiet after. 

 

“Good..now…” Luka started to say but, was interrupted by someone's voice muffled by something against the mouth. Luka got annoyed for a second and then, smiled at Lamar. 

 

“I almost forgot..you're not alone.” 

 

He opened a door and in the back room were three guys, one younger than him with blonde hair. And two about his age, one with brown hair (not Kira), the other with black hair. They were all kneeling down, with their hands tied around their backs. The blonde guy was the one trying to talk. 

 

Luka grabbed the guy and dragged him out. He threw him on the ground. Luka picks up a long knife with a sharp end. He grabs the guy's hair and puts the knife to the guy's throat. 

 

“This is for interrupting me. You won't talk again.” Luka said in a creepy voice. 

 

He slits the guy's throat, lots of blood drips onto the ground. 

 

Lamar and the other guys looked terrified and horrified. The guy's dead body was laying there, his blonde hair was stain in his blood. 

 

Luka looked at the corpse for a second. 

 

“He's dead? Oops…” Luka said and then, he started to laugh insanely. 

 

Lamar felt like he was in hell. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Slightly Scared

_He started to laugh insanely._

 

_Lamar felt like he was in hell._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Two Days Later -_

 

Lamar was still tied to the chair. Luka walked into the room. Luka was now wearing a dark gray tank top with a black long coat and black jeans with black timb boots. 

 

Luka took off his coat, dropping and putting it down on the ground. Then, he walks over to Lamar. He sat in Lamar's lap, leg on each side. Luka ripped Lamar's shirt open. 

 

“What are you doing?” Lamar asked, trying to stay calm. 

 

Luka slightly smiled. “I wanna look at you.” He bit his lower lip, looking at Lamar's body. 

 

“Fuck off.” 

 

“I'd rather fuck you~” Luka said in a low, lusty tone. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. 

 

Luka started kissing Lamar's neck as Lamar closed his eyes. But, he opened them again, feeling Luka grab his chin with his fingers. He lifts Lamar's head to look at him. 

 

Luka kissed Lamar on the lips, he bit Lamar's lip causing Lamar to open his mouth. Luka forcefully put his tongue in. 

 

He deepened the kiss, he bit Lamar's lip again, this time Lamar whimpered a little bit. Luka smirks more and pulls away. He got up, grabbing his coat. 

 

He left, leaving Lamar there. 

 

Lamar had a mark, a hickey on his neck. His lips were swollen from the kissing and the lip biting he had felt. His heart was also beating really fast. 

 

Luka was just going to probably rape him and then, kill him. Lamar knew it. He had a sad look on his face as he looked at the ground now. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - His Past, Death, and Blood

_-Los Santos, 1985, December 13. The St. Cross Orphanage. -_

 

Lucius was born. He was a pale skinned and purple eyed baby. His parents had died in a car crash so, he was an orphan now. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Los Santos, 1992. The St. Cross Orphanage. Luka (age 7) -_

 

Lucius still lived in the orphanage and had two friends there. He was a happy and very smart kid who always was smiling. Everything was good. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Los Santos, 1998. The St. Cross Orphanage. Luka (age 13) -_

 

He smiled, looking for his best friends. 

 

But then, he saw strange guys in black clothing and masks. They didn't see him so, he went behind a wall then, hid under a small table, by himself. 

 

He was scared as he put his hands over his mouth so, they wouldn't hear his breathing. 

 

It was quiet until he heard gunshots and screams. Lucius had tears in his eyes, hearing the screaming, the cries for help, he recognized some of the voices too. The guys left through the front door. Lucius hear a car drive away. 

 

He waited a few seconds, it was still quiet so, Lucius crawled out and looked around. He saw blood, his friends, everyone was dead, murdered. He started to cry, a tear fell to the ground into the blood. 

 

Lucius was alone now. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Los Santos, 1999. Another Orphanage. Luka (age 14) -_

 

Lucius was put into another orphanage, there he was quiet. 

 

He spend most of his time in his room, laying on the bed. He didn't want to see the outside. 

 

Thoughts were always in his mind, like 'Why were they killed? They didn't deserve it. They were good people.' 

 

He couldn't stop having nightmares about that day. And the horrifying memories started to make him insane. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Los Santos, 2000. Mental Hospital. Luka (age 15) -_

 

He was put in a mental hospital. He was still having those horrifying nightmares. He was in bed, dry tears in his purple eyes. He couldn't and wouldn't sleep. 

 

He was in a dark room. He was still alone. 

 

His only thought was 'there was no good people left and never will be.' 

 

After two months, he escaped. He was in hiding for three more months. 

 

He also changed his name to Luka and liked to be called that. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Los Santos, 2002. An Abandoned Warehouse. Luka (age 17) -_

 

Luka finally snapped and started killing. He'd kidnapped people and slowly killing them, laughing Insanely. He also tortures them. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

 _-Los Santos, Present Time/Now. An Abandoned Warehouse. Luka_ _(age 28) -_

 

He is in the warehouse, upstairs. He was relaxing and laying on the couch. He has on a black long sleeved shirt with dark gray jeans. 

 

He hated remembering the past. 

 

Luka had a sad look in his eyes as he slowly closed them. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The two guys in the back room were talking to each other. 

 

"How are we gonna get outta here? And who's that guy in the middle?" The guy with brown hair said. 

 

"I don't know, we'll figure it out. I think that guy is there for a reason. Luka keeps him where he can always see him." The guy with black hair said. 

 

"You're right, he probably keeps that guy there to look at him, it's pleasing to him. Sick fucker." 

 

"Probably..." 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Three Days Later -_

 

Lamar had gotten closer to the other two guys and they all decided to escape right now. Luka was asleep. The two guys, Sam and Ren got out. 

 

Sam unties and gets the chains off Lamar. They quietly headed to the door. But, they didn't get away. Luka was behind them with a knife in his hand. 

 

Luka stabbed Ren through the heart, out the front of his chest. Sam's eyes were wide as a saddened look got on his face. 

 

"Ren..no..." Sam said 

 

Luka punches Lamar in the face and kicks him in the stomach. Lamar falls to the cold ground, he was still awake as he watched Sam trying to run but, he gets backed into the wall by Luka. 

 

He stabs Sam in the neck, blood dripping down. Sam bleeds to death as his corpse was on the ground now, near Ren's body. 

 

Blood was everywhere. 

 

"..ren..s-sam..." Lamar said as tears were in his eyes. 

 

Everything in the room was dark. Luka turned around as he looked at Lamar, staring. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer.


End file.
